i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Takamichi Sanzenin/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Are you good with mornings? Or are you bad with them? For me, I'm bad with mornings... |ClipQ = |Seiya = I'm bad with mornings. Producer, please wake me up~ |Kanata = I'm not good with them so I had Rabirabi wake me up! |Akira = I'm not bad with them, I think, since I wake up earlier than Seiya and Kanata do. |Satsuki = I'm good with them! Since I need to wake Mutsuki up. |Mutsuki = Bad. I can't wake up if Satsuki isn't around. |Noah = I don't think I'm bad with them since the scenery outside feels refreshing. |Leon = I can't wake up in the morning~ Lucas often gets mad at me for it. |Li = It's bad once winter comes, but aside from then I can wake up early just fine. |Rabi = I don't like mornings. I have low blood pressure so I always wake up in sour mood... |Lucas = I'm good with it. |Torahiko = I can wake up just fine in the morning. |Kyosuke = I'm bad with them~ |Akio = I'm bad with mornings... |Shiki = I think I'm bad with them~ Producer, wake me up, please~ |Hikaru = I'm good with mornings. |Raku = I'm good with them. I try to go to bed early and rise early too. |Kokoro = Bad! I don't want to get out of my bed~ |Momosuke = I'm bad with mornings~ If only I could sleep forever~ Can't I? |Runa = I'm good with mornings. |Issei = I hate mornings... I don't understand people who can wake up early! |Futami = It's not like I hate mornings, it's just that I'm too lazy to get out of the bed~ |Eva = I'm bad with mornings... |Mio = I'm good with them! |Ban = I'm good with mornings! |Tsubaki = I'm good with mornings! They said that early bird gets the worm, and it's true, you know? |Toya = I'm good with mornings. I have to water my plants, after all. |Tatsumi = I'm bad with them. Whenever Aoi stays over, he'll kick me out of bed! Cruel, isn't he? |Aoi = I'm good with mornings. Sometimes I would wake Tatsumi up. |Kuro = I'm good with mornings. As they say, early bird gets the worm, right? |Saku = I'm good but, why do I have to answer to your question? |Baber = Not good with mornings.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Is there a Japanese period that you like? I like the Heian era. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Edo period! Samurai! I'd like to feel the samurai spirits! |Kanata = Heian era, maybe. It might be nice to be so laid-back! |Akira = I want to go to middle-age Europe. |Satsuki = Edo period, maybe? I think it'll be interesting to prank the samurais! |Mutsuki = Maybe Edo period... Just having a walk around already sounds interesting. |Noah = I want to go to Edo period together with the other I♥B members. |Leon = Taishou, was it? I want to have a date with fashionable and beautiful big sisters! |Li = I want to go to Later Han Dynasty of China and meet Zhuge Liang... |Rabi = I'm interested in Japan's Sengoku era. I'd like...to have a game with timers |Lucas = I want to go to the era where Fyodor Dostoyevsky lived. |Torahiko = I want to go to the time where dinosaurs still existed! |Kyosuke = I want to go to Ancient Roman period. Shrines and the likes tickle my curiosity! |Akio = Edo period, maybe... I want to live quietly deep in the mountains. |Shiki = Right. As long as I can be with a girl, then any era is... Wait, Sanzenin-kun, you're not amazed? |Hikaru = Middle-age Europe, I suppose. Don't you think I suit with the royalty? |Raku = Maybe Sengoku era. I hate wars, but I'd like to meet Sen no Rikyuu. |Kokoro = Middle-age Europe, maybe. I want to become a princess! |Momosuke = I'll go to Jomon period and see ancient flowers! |Runa = It'll be Edo period. I like military commanders. |Issei = Sengoku era. You won't be put in battles if you're dilly-dallying! |Futami = Prehistoric times. Let's hunt the mammoths! |Eva = I heard that medieval Europe teemed with my comrades! |Mio = Medieval Europe! I wonder if witch hunts really happened~? |Ban = I'm fine with anywhere as long as I'm with Master and Mio! |Tsubaki = Sengoku era. A battle to decide who would rule Japan, that's just like us I-Chu! |Toya = Heian era. I admire their refined lifestyle. |Tatsumi = It's Edo period! It's also the era where Shinsengumi existed, right? |Aoi = Heian era. It's a refined era that suits my style, right? |Kuro = I'm not interested in time travelling. |Saku = I don't want to live in an era where Producer-chan doesn't exist though? |Baber = For Baber any place is fine as long as big bro is there, you know? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = One is supposed to save their favorite for the last bite, right? How about you? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I eat it first! When I do, my belly feels contented! |Kanata = I think I save it for the last? |Akira = I have it as the last bite. |Satsuki = I eat it first! Then I take more from Akio! |Mutsuki = I think I do it randomly... There are times where I save it for the last and times where I don't. |Noah = I eat nothing but delicious food so I don't really understand. |Leon = I eat it first! |Li = I eat it first... Because I feel full easily... |Rabi = I eat without really thinking about it. |Lucas = I eat well-balanced meals so I don't understand. |Torahiko = I eat it first! Because we don't know what might happen! |Kyosuke = Delicious food tastes even better when eaten last~ |Akio = I save it for the last... But Satsuki often snatches it away before I can eat it. |Shiki = I eat it first. |Hikaru = I don't really pay attention since I'm focused on eating beautifully. |Raku = I end up eating it first. |Kokoro = I eat it first! |Momosuke = I can't control myself, so I end up eating it first! Ehehe ♪ |Runa = I eat it first. After all, if I left it for last, I would be too full to stomach it. |Issei = Of course it has to be eaten first! |Futami = Save it for the last! |Eva = Usually I would save it for the last, but it ends up getting eaten by Ban... |Mio = I munch on the delicious ones first ♪ |Ban = I eat it first! |Tsubaki = I eat it first. I can't possibly take it easy when something that I like is right before my eyes, right? |Toya = I'm the type that saves it for the last. |Tatsumi = Save it last. There's excitement in waiting for the last one, right? |Aoi = I'm save-it-last team. I like savoring the taste in the end. |Kuro = I'm the type that leaves it for the last. |Saku = I eat it after eating everything around that isn't needed. |Baber = If I don't eat it first Saku takes it away.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Takamichi Sanzenin Category:Normal Phone Call Questions